Together at last
by FastTurtles410
Summary: Remus gets a veritaserum trial for Sirius, and now he is free. After his freedom he plans to let Harry stay at his house, but a few problems come up along the way.
1. The Plan

Remus was packing up his office when Harry and Ron ran in panting.

"YOU'RE PACKING!" Harry yelled in frustration.

"But-but you c-can't go!" Ron stuttered.

Remus sighed and turned to look at them. "As much as I hate to leave, I must. Anyway, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Harry looked startled, and Ron looked confused.

"Like what?" Harry said, intrigued at Remus' statement.

"Did Sirius ever tell you he never got a trial?" They both nodded. "Well, I am going to try and get him one."

After a few moments hesitation, Harry walked over and gave his former Dark Arts teacher a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime Prongster." Remus replied with a smile.


	2. Minsters's Approval

"NO! The public would go crazy at the thought of Sirius being free. Anyway, why do you want him out so bad? A-are you on You-Know-Who's s-side?"Cornelius Fudge asked as he jumped away from Remus.

"What? No, he was one of my best friends at Hogwarts, and I know he wouldn't do this kind of thing. I'm sure he's innocent! Please, use veritaserum!" Remus Pleaded.

"Fine!" Cornelius knew that if he didn't help, he wouldn't here the end of this man. "We can hold a trial on in two weeks, 2 o'clock sharp." he said checking the calender on the wall. "In the high security room."

"But sir, He doesn't know." Remus said.

"Hmmmmm, true... I will put it in the news, and the muggle TV thing. That way the public can interrogate me in advance," he muttered as he walked out of his room.

Remus apparated back to his small apartment. He couldn't believe it! Sirius would be free now. He wondered who would be questioning him. As long as they were fair he didn't really care. He sat down at his desk and took out his quill, and a blank piece of parchment. He paused for a second before writing his letter to Sirius.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I have managed to get you a trial to set you free. Check the prophet or muggle news, i think there will be more information. I was thinking we could go out for butterbeer after your trial to talk about the past 12 years. I'm sorry I blamed you, I had no idea what to think._

 _-See you soon, Remus_

 _After a few failed attempts, He managed to pull this off. He rolled up the parchment, and attached it to his owl's leg. "This ones for our furry friend." He said, hoping it understood. Two weeks couldn't come quick enough, he thought to himself, watching his owl fly away._


	3. A Sirius Reaction

Right before Sirius was about yo go to sleep, a soft hooting and a peck on his ear woke him up. He turned to look at an owl he didn't recognize. He opened the letter and immediately recognized the loopy handwriting. Quickly reading the letter, he nearly cried. Remus was such a great and smart friend. "I'll be free! No more hiding, I can see Harry, I can actually go places." He thought out loud. He couldn't wait to see Remus again. His encounter a few days ago only left the gaping hole in his heart bigger. He missed his friends (except Peter) So much. He quickly scribbled his thanks on the back of the parchment and sent the owl away. On that happy note he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the odd title, I was having trouble finding one for this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story line, and reviews are appreciated!


	4. The Trial

Sirius gulped down the clear potion, and immediately felt a cloud wash over his mind.

"Well lets get right into it. Did you help plot Lily and James' death?" The minister questioned.

"No." Sirius replied, getting a fair amount of response from the crowd.

"Were you, or are you in support of You-Know-Who?"

"No." He replied again, this time there was many gasps and a wave of chatter ran through the crowd.

"Did you blow up Peter Pettigrew and many muggles?" Cornelius asked hoping for something to accuse Sirius with.

"No." This time Fudge had to ask the crowd to settle down.

"Well, What did happen the night of You-Know-Who's downfall?" Cornelius asked, fearful of the answer.

Dumbledore insisted on a secret keeper for the Potter household, knowing Voldemort was after them. James insisted on me, but at the last minute i changed it to Peter, because I thought it would be less obvious. Peter was working with Voldemort, and the stupid git told him were the house was. I went out on the street to kill him after I saw him run away, but he staged his death and made it look like I did it. Crouch came and sent me to Azkaban without a trial." Sirius said the last part with a scowl.

The crowd was silent, not knowing what to say. Most of them sat there in awe, at the true events that were told to them.

"Well, I would like to apologize for the actions we have all made against you, and I am happy to say you are free to go. Remus, if you would like to take him to a quiet place with no people, until the veritaserum wears off." Cornelius said after a few moments of silence.

Remus walked down, unstrapped Sirius, and apparated back to his appartment.


	5. Gratitude

Once at Remus' apartment, he told Sirius to sit down. Remus got up to get some butterbeer, and told Sirius to drink it, knowing it would make the veritaserum wear off. Sirius took a few swigs, and immediately felt his conscience slide back. Now with the ability to speak freely, he burst into tears and knocked Remus over with a hug.

"Thank you so much!" He said over and over again. He felt like he couldn't say it enough.

"Ay Ay Ay! Easy there I can't breath!" Remus exclaimed sitting up on the couch. "So um, how are you?" They continued to talk like this for a while, just catching up on life, Cracking jokes, and laughing there butts off. Once night time settled in, Sirius settled down on the couch, and Remus in his own room.

"Night Padfoot."

"Goodnight Monny."


	6. Visitors

"Sirius wake up you have visitors." Remus said, opening the blinds to the living room. The sun hit Sirius in the eyes waking him up in an instant. He pulled on his newly bought robes and shuffled to the bathroom. Thinking the crowds of people would be lining up to get a picture of him, he freshened up quit a bit. He walked out of the room to greet his paparazzi, but to his delight, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the living room having a chat with Remus.

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" Sirius asked, hoping they didn't sneak out just to see him.

"SIRIUS!" All three yelled as they rushed over to hug him.

"No, they had permission to come visit you today, as long as we get them back tonight." Remus said with a stern look.

"Dumbledore said he was really sorry for blaming you." Hermione said with a sad look on her face.

"Next time you see him, tell him I could care less." Sirius said with a smile.

They continued to talk for hours, laughing, telling stories, and at one point crying. They began to bring up the subject of Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, did you know they caught Peter?" Harry said to Remus and Sirius.

"They did?" They both said together.

"When?" Sirius asked.

"A few hours after your trial. He wasn't nearly as good at hiding as you were." Ron said beaming.

"Ha I was better at everything. What was that prat good at again?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Ummmm... nothing." Remus concluded after a moment of thinking. "I think it best be time to take you three back."

"AAWWWWW!" said a chorus of four, Sirius included.

They got up and held Remus and Sirius' hands. On three, they aparated to the edge of the school grounds.

"Harry, could I have a word?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Harry replied.

They stepped away from the group, and Sirius asked, "My offer still stands, If you want to live at my place, I could go for some more company."

"YES!" Harry yelled and hugged Sirius. "See you at the end of the school year." Harry jogged away to Ron and Hermione to tell them the great news.


	7. 12 Grimmauld Place

"I can't thank you enough for all your help, Remus." Sirius said to his best friend. They were on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld place, Sirius' house. It's been about a month since his freedom,l and they have managed to tidy up the house and get some food and furniture. Now Remus was just about to leave.

"Oh, anytime." Remus replied. "just don't get yourself into anymore trouble."

"Ha Ha Ha." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well see you later I guess..." Remus said, turning to leave.

"Bye." Sirius replied closing the door.

Not knowing what to do, Sirius decided to update Harry, on his new life. He sat down at his desk and wrote a letter, asking Harry to ask Dumbledore if he could stay, because there might be some legal issues they would have to deal with. He also told Harry that he lived at 12 Grimmauld Place, in case he needed an address. Finishing his letter, he sent his owl away to Hogwarts. Standing up for some tea, he realized how tired he was, so he just went straight to bed.


	8. Devastation

_Dear Sirius,_

 _I asked Dumbledore if it would be legal to live at your place, and he said there would be no problem, but he said that I would need to go back to the Dursley's for a week every summer, just to be able to call it home. I asked him why, but he didn't tell me. He did look a little sad when he said it. I will have the Dursley's pick me up at the station, and then in one week, you can come and get me. I have already sent them a letter and they didn't respond, but I really don't expect them to._

 _-Can't wait to see you, Harry_

After reading the letter a few times, Sirius didn't realize how much he longed to see Harry. It has been 13 years since he has held Harry in his hands, and he couldn't wait to see him again. He then thought about why Harry would have to go back to the Dursley's, but didn't question Dumbledore's logic. He decided to write to Remus and tell him the good news, and that he could come over anytime. Then he went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things to go in Harry's new room. Then he remembered Harry saying something about his broom being destroyed in the Whomping Willow, so he bought Harry the newest model of a broom to. Finally, he came home and put all the stuff up in Harry's room, ending with a picture of Lily, James, Remus, and himself in school.


	9. Reunion

Harry, Ron , and Hermione were getting off the Hogwarts Express, all very excited for summer, even Harry.

"I'll owl you guys in a few weeks to check out Sirius' place." Harry said smiling, excited that one of them can finally come to his house.

"Me too." Ron said.

"I might." Hermione shrugged. "I'll ask my parents."

"Hmmmm, well see you soon, my ride is here." Harry said glumly, looking at the Dursley's awkwardly standing a few paces away.

"Hey at least you don't have to stay with them all summer." Ron said encouragingly.

"Yeah I guess your right."

 **OooOooO**

On the car ride home, Harry asked if they received his letter. His uncle replied with a grunt.

"Sirius is going to get me in a week, I will tell him to aparate a block away, then walk. Is that okay?" Harry asked, trying to sound un-magical.

"As long as he wears normal clothes." Aunt Petunia replied in a stern tone.

"Oh, um, okay." Harry said, doubting that would happen.

The next week couldn't have gone slower. He wrote to Sirius telling him how not to screw up his departure, then sat counting the days. His relatives pretty much ignored him the whole time, but Harry didn't mind. Finally the day has come. He went downstairs a few minutes before Sirius was supposed to get there.

"Um, you might want to act friendly, or Sirius might get really protective." Harry said, trying not to sound threatening.

Vernon whipped around to look at Harry. "If that man touches anything I'll sue him." He said menacingly.

"Ok." Harry said, deciding not to mention that they probably can't. At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Harry got up and got his things.

"Hello Sirius!" He said giving his Godfather a hug, laughing slightly at his odd selection of clothes.

"Do you think your relatives will mind if we aparate in your doorstep?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Harry said with a smirk. "Bye." He said loudly for his uncle to hear. After not getting a response, he decided he didn't care.

"You ready?"

"Yep"

"Okay, on three." Sirius and Harry aparated back to Sirius' apartment, ready to have there first summer together.


	10. Final Event's

_Dear Sirius and Harry,_

 _Congratulations on getting the house, and being able to live together. I know this is a little odd, but I was wondering if I could live with you guys, because my rent is getting higher, and my job doesn't pay well. My 'monthly problem' shouldn't be a big deal. I don't care if you say no, I can get a new place, it would just be a little easier._

 _-Remus_

 **OooOooO**

Sirius read Remus' letter and didn't hesitate on the answer. Remus has helped Harry through so much, and Sirius wanted him to stay anyway. He asked Harry anyway, just to make sure, and he was more than okay with it.

"Great, now I have more people to pester." Harry said with a smile.

"Ha! I'm telling Remus you said that." Sirius replied, happy with the fact that Harry was warming up to him. He had a felling that this year would be the best he's had in a long time.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the people who have stuck by the whole time. This was my first fanfic, so please review and let me know how I did. Also, I know the ending might be a little cheesy, but I didn't know how to end it.**

 ***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL CREDIT TO J. K. ROWLING!***


End file.
